


A Shared Road

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alustriel muses on what she shares with Drizzt</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Road

I always enjoy the time that I pass with Drizzt Do'Urden. And while I have heard rumors, ones that do no justice to wither his sense of nobility nor my own restraint, I will not turn him from my door.

Let Dove tease me about roads not taken.

I am too much wedded to my city to lead the wandering ranger astray from his course.

It does not mean I take no pleasure each time the dawn finds us both unaware, still deep in our shared passion of learning. I may not walk his road, but this can be ours.


End file.
